Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by Genevieve05
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Lana’s back in Smallville, but Clark can’t seem to get Lois out of his head.


**Title:** Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author: **Genevieve05

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, all characters belong to Smallville, DC comics and the Superman franchise.

**Spoilers: **None

**Placement: **After Chloe and Jimmy's wedding, it's Valentine's Day, but pretend Requiem didn't happen.

**Pairings: **Clois, Chimmy, slightly Clana

**Summary: **It's Valentine's Day and Lana's back in Smallville, but Clark can't get Lois out of his head.

* * *

Clark looked at a picture of him, Lois, Chloe and Jimmy that had been taken at Chloe and Jimmy's wedding not too long ago. He wondered how Lois was doing. He hadn't seen or spoke to her since she left to go to Star City with Jimmy and even though Chloe was there now to take care of him Lois hadn't returned. He wondered when she would be coming home. He missed her. He sighed and laid the picture down then walked to the window. He stood by the window in the loft, looking out at Smallville like he had done so many times before. But everything wasn't like it was before, so much had changed. His life was completely different than he had imagined it, but was that necessarily a bad thing he wondered. He had always imagined a life with Lana on the farm, but was that just a teenage fantasy? Lana was back and everything could be like he had always pictured it, but then there was his life in Metropolis, The Daily Planet... and Lois. He had never banked on meeting her, but since she had come into his life things were different. He couldn't figure out his feeling for her. It was simple with Lana, he loved her... didn't he? But if he loved Lana, then what was he feeling for Lois? He couldn't figure it out.

"Clark?"

"Lana," Clark said turning around to see Lana walking up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Lana asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Clark smiled weakly.

"Clark, I know you better then that. I can tell something's bothering you."

"It's nothing. Just thinking about Jimmy," Clark said.

"Chloe said he'll be fine."

"I know," Clark said looking down.

"But you still blame yourself? Clark, I'm so proud of you and the man you've become. You are everything I always thought you could be. Why don't you go to Star City and see him."

"Go to Star City?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. It'll make you feel better."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine for a few hours, Clark. Go. I'll be here when you get back," Lana said.

"Thanks," Clark smiled.

Lana smiled in return. "I know this isn't a good time to bring this up, but Valentine's Day is tomorrow and I thought maybe..."

"Maybe we could do something," Clark finished.

"Yeah, if you want," Lana answered.

"Um... Sure," Clark answered.

Lana smiled and kissed Clark on the cheek. "Say hi to Chloe for me?"

"I will," Clark replied then sped off.

* * *

"Thank goodness I'll soon be out of this hospital. I don't know how much more hospital food my stomach can handle," Jimmy commented as he finished eating.

"Well it's only another week. The doctors said with some more rest you'll be back to yourself in no time," Chloe said.

"Yeah, before you know it you'll be taking pictures and running around Metropolis side by side with me again," Lois smiled.

"That's something I can't wait for," Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Oh, shove it Olsen. You love working with me and you know it," Lois replied.

"Not as much as Clark," Jimmy commented.

"Yeah right," Lois huffed looking through her purse to distract herself. "Plaid boy probably doesn't even notice I'm missing. And why would he? Lana's back, I'm sure they're picking up right where they left off."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Jimmy smiled causing Lois to look up at him questioningly. Jimmy nodded to the door just as Clark entered the room.

"Hi," Clark said as he entered the room.

"Smallville?" Lois asked looking at Clark.

"Lois," Clark said looking at Lois and smiling.

Each stared at the other, waiting for the other to speak.

"Well, are you going to say something or just stand there?" Chloe finally asked to break the silence that now seemed to be engulfing the room.

Clark looked at Jimmy and Chloe then back to Lois. "How are you?" He asked.

"Are you talking to me or Lois?" Jimmy asked.

"All of you... How are all of you?" Clark corrected to seem like he wasn't completely taken back by Lois' presence.

"Good," Lois said. "Anyway, I have to get going. Nice seeing you."

"Going?" Clark asked.

"Where are you going?" Jimmy asked. "You just got here like ten minutes ago."

"I have things to do Olsen," Lois glared at Jimmy.

"Actually, Lois, can you stay with Jimmy for a minute? I have to talk to Clark," Chloe said.

"What?" Clark asked looking at his best friend.

"Chloe," Lois hissed.

"I'll only be a minute. I promise."

"Hurry," Lois warned.

"Come on Clark," Chloe said pushing Clark out of the hospital room.

"Chloe?" Clark asked as Chloe pushed him to the waiting area.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe demanded.

"I came to see Jimmy," Clark responded.

"Is it Jimmy you're thinking about, or Lois?"

"Lois?" Clark looked up surprised.

"Clark, can you honestly tell me that the thought of Lois being here never crossed your mind?"

"Okay, I thought she'd be here. So what?"

"Clark, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Clark, you know what I mean," Chloe said. "You have to decide once and for all what's going on between you and Lana and what's going on between you and Lois. If you want to pursue something with Lois, then go for it. Just make sure that you and Lana are through before you move on. And if not don't do things like this to Lois. Choose once and for all."

"Chloe, how do I do that? Lana is Lana. You can't just fall out of love with someone can you?"

"I don't know, Clark," Chloe shrugged. "But you can't keep dragging my cousin through the mud."

"I'm not trying to. I don't want to hurt Lois."

"Then don't give her false hope. If she doesn't stand a chance with you, just leave her alone."

"Chloe, I can't just leave her alone."

"Why?"

"Because she's Lois."

"Clark, do you have any feelings for my cousin?"

"I..."

"That's what I thought. Just leave her alone. She doesn't need the heartache."

"Chloe, I care about Lois," Clark said defensively.

"And what about Lana?"

Clark paused and looked at Chloe with a confused look.

"Like I said, just leave her alone, Clark," Chloe said getting up from the chairs her and Clark had been sitting in and heading back toward Jimmy's room.

Clark sat in the waiting area thinking about what Chloe had said, a little puzzled about his feelings, when he noticed the door of Jimmy's room open and Lois coming out. Clark watched as Lois began to walk down the hallway toward the elevators.

"Lois, wait!" Clark jumped up and chased after her.

Lois rolled her eyes as she heard Clark running up behind her. She knew she should have taken the stairs.

"Yeah, Smallville?" Lois asked turning to face Clark.

"Where are you going?" Clark asked.

"It's none of your business, Smallville."

"I'll walk you."

"I'm a big girl."

"Please?" Clark asked.

"I don't have time for this."

"I just want to catch up. I haven't seen you."

"You'll see me when I come back to work next week. We can catch up then," Lois said annoyed.

"Please?" Clark asked again. "I'll even buy you a coffee," Clark offered.

Lois looked at him. "You don't give up do you?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Did it sound like one?"

"Please, Lois?"

"Well... I guess I can't turn down coffee," Lois unwillingly gave in.

Clark smiled and got in the elevator with Lois.

* * *

"Hey Lois, did you talk to Clark before he left yesterday?" Chloe called as she entered Oliver's apartment where her and Lois were staying while Jimmy was in the hospital.

"I'm right here Chloe," Clark responded.

Chloe entered the living room to find Lois and Clark sitting on the couch talking.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"I spent the night," Clark answered.

"He refused to leave," Lois corrected.

"Clark, Lana is looking for you. She called about an hour ago asking if I knew where you were. She's worried about you," Chloe said.

"You should go," Lois said.

"Lois?" Clark asked looking at her confused. "Lana can wait."

Chloe looked at Clark surprised by what he had just said. Did he really just push Lana off for Lois? Maybe he really was developing some kind of feelings for Lois.

"Just go Clark. It's Valentine's Day. She's waiting for you," Lois said getting off the couch, grabbing Clark's jacket from a nearby chair and tossing it to him.

Clark took the jacket and stood up, looking at Lois confused.

"I'll call you tonight after work," Clark said.

"Don't bother, Smallville."

"What? Why?"

"I'll be back to work in another week, I'll see you then," Lois said coldly.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Lois, you can't just keep avoiding me."

"Will you just leave already?!" Lois yelled frustrated with Clark.

"Fine," Clark said stubbornly. "Bye, Chloe," Clark said before taking off out of the apartment.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked her cousin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's okay to be hurt, Lois."

"Hurt? Why would I be hurt? Because of Smallville? No. I'm fine..." Lois trailed off. "Why did he have to show up here Chlo'? I was perfectly fine until he came. Seeing him just reminded me why I left. He's still with Lana, whether he admits it or not, he's never going to be over her."

"I don't know about that. I've never seen him refuse to run to Lana before, but he just did."

"Big deal. Why am I falling for Smallville?"

"I don't know."

"It just snuck up on me, you know. One minute we're hardly friends, then boom. I like him."

* * *

Clark sat at his desk at The Daily Planet, finishing up his story. Suddenly his cell phone began to ring for the forth time. Clark picked it up and looked at the ID, Lana, again. Clark looked at his watch, 7:00 P.M. He was supposed to meet Lana a half an hour ago. He laid the phone back on the desk without answering it and looked at the desk across from his own. Lois Lane, why hadn't she come back yet? She hadn't answered any of his questions when he had seen her, but just seeing her made him feel relieved. Clark raked his hand back through his hair then jumped out of his hair. He knew where he needed to be. He grabbed his jacket and ran off as fast as he could. He ran to the closest flouriest shop to The Daily Planet and picked up a rose then ran off again, finally stopping at the building he was searching for. He entered the building and ran up the stairs, finally reaching the door to the roof. He took a deep breath before opening it.

* * *

Lois stood on the rooftop staring out over Star City. She couldn't help but feel lonely, it was Valentine's Day and Chloe was with Jimmy, Clark was with Lana and she was alone. For the first time in her life she truly wanted to be with someone more than anything, but he was with someone else. And as much as it hurt she just wanted him to be happy. Why did she have to have these feelings for Clark, of all people, Clark Kent! Lois suddenly jumped as someone touched her shoulder.

"Lois."

"Smallville?" Lois spun around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"I finally realized where I need to be and what I want," Clark smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said holding up the rose he had bought on his way to Star City.

"You came all the way here to give me a rose for Valentine's Day?" Lois asked.

"I'm here aren't I?"

"What about Lana?"

"Lana and I aren't meant to be together, trust me. If we have to keep pushing to try and make our relationship work then obviously we aren't meant to be together. When Lana left I thought that was it, but you were there, you helped me through it. You've been there for me through everything. I was supposed to meet Lana tonight, but I couldn't."

"Oh, so I'm your backup plan?"

"No. I'm over Lana. I couldn't meet her because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I had to see you. Lois, I think I'm falling in love with you."

"You think what?"

"I'm falling in love with you."

"Smallville?" Lois asked.

Clark smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Lois.

Lois looked at him questioningly as they broke apart.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Clark said smiling.

"Forget Valentine's Day," Lois said putting her arms around the back of Clark's neck. "Kiss me again," she said as a mischievous smile spread across her lips as she pulled Clark into another kiss.

**The End**


End file.
